


Friends and Lovers

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Vignettes about Jack and Daniel's relationship as a couple.





	Friends and Lovers

~ One ~

The heat from the campfire warmed their faces and the front of their bodies. Jack felt a chill on his back as a breeze stirred behind them deep in the forest, only now making its way to their camp. He wondered if Daniel felt it, too, and just then his companion shivered. Jack shifted closer on the log they were using as a bench. At first he resisted the urge to pull Daniel tightly against his side, but gave in and lifted an arm, placing it around Daniel's shoulders. With a mostly inaudible moan Daniel settled his weight against Jack and they both sighed happily. As Daniel leaned his head on Jack's cheek they looked toward Carter and Teal'c seated across from them on the other side of the fire. Carter smiled gently and lowered her eyes to regard the crackling flames, while Teal'c's eyes reflected his approval of the relationship between the two men.

Together now as a couple for only a few months, Jack and Daniel had told their team mates shortly after they made the commitment, not wanting to keep secrets from those closest to them. Carter had immediately hugged Jack with some awkwardness and embarrassment and hugged Daniel unreservedly before kissing him on the cheek. Teal'c voiced his approval with a rumbling, "Much time was lost. Love each other well."

Apparently there were no secrets to be kept as their teammates had figured out they were in love before they had. Jack still felt mildly self-conscious about displaying his affection in front of the team, but Daniel had no such qualms. He was not overtly gushy but he often reached out and touched Jack for no reason other than to touch him. Sometimes he brushed his fingers against Jack's cheek or briefly took his hand. Given that Daniel had always been more of a self-hugger than someone who reached out and touched others, Jack accepted these little gestures as gifts wrapped in gold. Jack, already fairly touchy-feely when he was around Daniel, found his hands on Daniel more and more and had to deliberately hold back when they were at SGC. If he didn't he would probably throw Daniel down on top of his desk and ravish him on a daily basis. Make that three times a day, at least. In fact, he'd like to ravish him right now. He wondered if he could convince his lover to go for a walk in the woods.

"Ja-ack, I know what you're thinking," Daniel whispered. "Cut it out. It's too cold, and besides, we agreed not to have sex while we're on a mission."

Jack opened his mouth to argue for argument's sake but Daniel wasn't finished.

"And besides that, it'd be rude to do it when Sam and Teal'c are here."

"I wasn't thinking of doing it in front of them," Jack protested softly, mindful of their friends sitting just out of hearing range. "Those trees look mighty appealing."

Daniel snorted inelegantly. "Since when do you like trees?"

"Since the image of doing you up against one of them popped into my head."

Shifting so that he could look up into Jack's eyes, Daniel said succinctly, "You are a dirty old man."

"Why yes, yes I am." Jack grinned at the look of consternation that crossed Daniel's face.

Not even bothering to waste any more breath on the subject Daniel just rolled his eyes and settled back into the nest he had made in Jack's arms. Jack found he couldn't argue with that and tightened his embrace.

 

~ Two ~

Briefings were hell and a hell of a lot of fun, too, since Jack had smartened up about the fact that he was in love with Daniel, and Daniel had clued him in on the fact that he was, as usual, way ahead of Jack. On the one hand, he couldn't touch Daniel unless they happened to be seated next to one another. They'd tried playing footsie under the table but it was difficult while wearing lace-up boots. Most times they settled for one of them resting their knees and thighs against the other one's with occasional brushing of knuckles and pinkie-twining.

Then they tried not touching, not looking, and generally behaving as grownups. None of that had lasted long. They were back to trading secretive smiles and some pawing and groping under the table. Okay. So it was mostly Jack doing those things. Daniel tended to be a bit stricter about it all. If Jack sent him lascivious looks Daniel shot back glares that would freeze a volcano in mid-belch.

Jack settled, albeit happily, for ogling Daniel's ass whenever he got up with his pointer and overhead projector. Jack's pointer liked to participate, too, while his mind invariably wandered off into happy land. He still kept half an ear open just in case someone (Hammond) asked a specific question of him. If Daniel's perfect, tight, luscious ass was on display then it was a good meeting in Jack's opinion. An even better one would be if he could get his hands - or his mouth - on said ass, but that would be pushing his luck and begging for a court-martial. It didn't stop him from continuing to run his foot along Daniel's calf, or his hand up the inside of that strong thigh. It always made Daniel squirm and lose track of what he was saying. It also always produced puzzled looks from the General and amused glances between Carter and Teal'c. Jack and Daniel were both grateful that they had such good and understanding friends for team mates. That only extended so far with Teal'c who had made it known that if Jack ever hurt Daniel he, Jack, would be broken into little bitty pieces.

Of course, the time Daniel managed to carry out his part in a briefing at full Doctor Daniel Jackson throttle and grab a handful of Jack's cock while simultaneously chugging down coffee was the day Jack bowed to the master.

 

~ Three ~

Waking up with Daniel in his arms was Jack's second favourite thing to do. His very favourite thing was fucking Daniel senseless, and then falling asleep with his linguistically brilliant archaeologist sprawled across his chest. Words weren't the only things Daniel could wrap his tongue around. Lust surged through Jack as he remembered exactly how Danny had demonstrated that particular talent the night before, and again early this morning. His cock twitched with interest but unfortunately that's all it did. Having a lover nearly ten years younger was both a bonus and a hazard to his health. Daniel was going to wear him out before too long. On the other hand, he had managed to get it up four times in the last twenty-four hours. Jack congratulated himself smugly. His knees might be on their last legs but the equipment that really mattered was doing just fine, thank you.

Daniel stirred in his sleep. Jack half-hoped his lover was waking up. He wanted to see those sleepy blue eyes peering through the long lashes that presently fanned across the tops of his cheekbones. Kissing those lush lips until they parted invitingly would be fun, too. Instead of waking, however, Daniel snuggled in closer.

Never one to wait for an opportunity to come to him, Jack ran his hands down the long back, lightly memorizing by touch the muscles under the silky skin. His hands wandered farther south to cup the round, firm glutes that were Jack's pride and joy by proxy. He gave a little squeeze, and then another. Daniel wiggled. One of Jack's eyebrows lifted. He was pleased at the response by his sensitive lover even in his sleep, so he tried it again.

"If you're going to start something you better be prepared to finish it," came the sleepy voice against his chest.

"I think you finished me after that last time. How about we settle for me copping a feel?"

Daniel shifted in a deliberate way and Jack felt his erection poke him in the leg. He sighed. Yup. His archaeologist was nearly ten years younger and a hell of a lot more resilient. He bounced back like a rubber ball.

"O-kay. How about we settle for this?" Jack sneaked a hand down between their bodies and closed it on Daniel's cock.

"Mmm."

"Mmm?"

"Mm-hmm." That was a satisfied sound if ever Jack had heard one so he continued with his course of action.

Daniel rubbed against his leg, his fingers clamping onto Jack's biceps and he writhed in pleasure.

"Oh god, please, Jack!" He didn't sound quite so sleepy now.

Jack continued his actions, sweeping his thumb over and over the weeping head, until Daniel quaked and cried out his release. He crumpled beside Jack, his chest heaving as he came down from his high.

"Okay. That was a terrific wake up call."

"I can do better."

"Not just now, thanks." Daniel got up on trembling hands and knees to lean over Jack. He bent down and kissed him slowly and deeply. "I think maybe I love you."

"How much?"

Daniel sat back on his heels and studied him. "How much? Uh, this much?" He spread his arms wide and grinned.

"Not what I meant." Jack nudged him with his knee.

Following his gaze, Daniel looked down. Jack was hard again. Getting Daniel off, watching Daniel reach a state of bliss, had made him hard again. He was too full of self-satisfied pride, though, to say anything so crass as, "Look at me, five times! Not bad for an old man!" No, he wouldn't say that. He just grinned.

Fondly exasperated, Daniel patted him on the leg. "Congratulations."

"Whoa! That's it? I get it up for the fifth time," he paused and really looked at the little Colonel, "for the fourth and a half, uh, three-quarters time, and that's all you can say?"

"Um, way to go?" Daniel relented. "Okay, okay. I get the message. How quickly do you want it to go away again?"

Jack considered it. "Depends on how you plan to make it do that."

Sliding down until his face was level with Jack's groin, Daniel winked at him and then swooped down so that his mouth was suddenly on Jack's mostly erect cock. His hot, sweet, hot, talented, hot mouth, which was doing all kinds of naughty things to him, and oh, look at that, going from mostly erect to fully erect. Yessir, we have lift-off!

Jack bucked his hips and shot his seed down Daniel's throat. He clenched and unclenched his fists in the wreckage that was their bed and nearly blacked out.

When he could form quasi-coherent thoughts again, Jack blinked and sought out Daniel's blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How was that for you?"

"Oh, only freakingly fabulous," he grinned. "C'mere."

Settling himself into Jack's arms again, Daniel ran his fingers through the curling hair on Jack's chest. Dropping kisses everywhere he could reach, he sighed happily. Jack caressed the nearest shoulder.

"Danny?"

"Um hmm?"

"Have I told you lately how very grateful I am that you're my best friend?"

Daniel lifted his head to blink at him. "I think that may be the nicest thing you've said to me in quite a while."

"Cool. And maybe next time we can, y'know, do it together." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Way to ruin a romantic moment."

"Hey, don't pretend you don't like the idea."

There was a moment or two of silence before Daniel spoke again.

"Maybe we should get some rest. You're going to need to regain your strength."

"Hey! I'll show you who needs to rest." He surged up, flipping Daniel onto his back and pinning him down by the wrists, and with his body and legs holding the rest of him in place. Daniel squirmed a few times, a token protest. Jack loosened his grip on his lover's wrists and Daniel promptly encircled Jack's neck with his arms, drawing him down into a scorching kiss.

When he finished sucking the breath out of Jack's lungs he said, "I stand corrected."

"You betcha you do!" Jack kissed him back just to make a point. "Now you may go to sleep but when you wake up you better be prepared for some serious loving."

Giving him a heart-melting smile, Daniel said, "You've never given me anything less than the best."

"Love you," Jack told him.

"Love you back."

# end


End file.
